The present invention relates to a vehicular roll stabilizer adapted with an air suspension.
In a vehicle equipped with a conventional air suspension, a stabilizer bar is used as a means to restrict the rolling when the vehicle makes a turn. The diameter of the stabilizer bar is controlled to adjust the roll strength. However, as the diameter of the stabilizer bar is increased, there occurs a limitation on increasing the size of the parts for mounting the stabilizer bar to the vehicular body, thereby hindering the improvement of vehicular performance.
In addition, a leveling valve in an air suspension-mounted vehicle releases a small amount of air into an air spring and discharges same from the air spring to help restrict the rolling. However in case of the front suspension, only one leveling valve is typically installed which is not effective in suppressing the rolling.
The present invention provides a vehicular roll stabilizer of an air suspension-mounted vehicle adapted to directly control the air inside an air spring without using a leveling valve and to obtain an improved resistance to rolling without enlarging the size of the stabilizer, thereby greatly improving the performance of the vehicle.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a vehicular roll stabilizer comprises a roll sensing valve traversely and centrally mounted on a vehicular body for receiving compressed air from an air tank to adjust the compressed air respectively supplied to the left and right air springs. Also, left and right roll sensing rods are provided for connecting the roll sensing valve means and axles.